slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kimberly Smith
Kimberly Smith was a wrestler for the DCWF Women's division debuting shortly after the end of her training by DCWF in april 2018 is a loss against a returning lady tara on the 8th of April 2018 DCWF Showdown show. Kimberly is billed from the Underground and stands 5ft 4 and weighs 118 pounds. Due to an unfortunate unknown injury she departed the DCWF in September 2018 and is inactive since. Early Days Kimberly Smith debuted as a Face in April 2018 for the DCWF following her Training by Jerico Jelly Scarbridge and Bazza Windlow she was deamed ready for her first match. Her first match being on the 8th of April in a losing effort to lady Tara thought the young rookie showed plenty of fight. The next week Kimberly Smith faced the newly turned heel Hamada in what would become good crowd interaction match Kimberly shocked everybody much to the crowds delight hitting Crossrail her then finisher on a distracted by getting angry with the referee Hamada for an upset pinfall to win the match which hamada quickly payed back the rookie by beating her down. Over the next few months Kimberly would suffer a number of losses including ones to Ery and the newly crowned SLCW Women's Champion the Vintage Vixen, following these her next appearance was in the Paetro Shelford Memorial Cup Gauntlet match where she was entry number one and unfortunately dispite her best efforts and resistance losing her ppv debut at Smash of Champions being the first eliminated by Ms a Rae. Feud With Hamada Following this Kimberly on the 7th of July 2018 Showdown came out when Hamada who had been having a problem with the referees and was demanding that Kristen came down to the ring and apologised to her and held the show hostage Kimberly made Hamada leave by debuting her new finisher the Tube Driver ((Crucifix Driver))thus saving the show. Kimberly was ringside for the showdown the following week when Hamada during a match with KARA had exited the ring and grabbed hold of a steel chair Kimberly attempted to prevent Hamada from using the chair being hit herself and Hamada going on to get her self disqualified Kimberly seamed to have some words about this one. This continued when Hamada began on social media to talk not so nice about Kimberly while Kimberly picked up a return win vs tara and a win over Rosalind Duffield. Finally on the 4th of August 2018 Showdown Kimberly and Hamada came to blows again in what turned out to be a brutal tables match beginning before the bell even rang including a spear off of the stage and action inside the crowd area unfortunately for Kimberly Hamada used her own move the Tube Driver against her to send her crashing through the table but once again she showed strength walking out seemingly not too badly injured or hurt determined to walk out to the back reassuring the crowd she was ok this has seemingly ended the feud for now however it is highly awaited for any further encounters the 2 may have. Sadly following this feud and a few further losses against Horses Morrisey and again to MS A Rae Kimberly would be forced to part ways with the DCWF making this her only feud sadly following talks with management following an unknown injury she was let go in a respectful departure to go and heal up wishing best in future endeavours. Hiatus Kimberly Smith has currently gone into long term hiatus while recovering from the unknown injury she suffered during training it is unknown how long this will last or how long the recovery would take it is known she hopes to return in the future. Around the festive period 2018 Kimberly has made it clear she intends to return to active competition inside the squared circle during the new year of 2019 she has also commented on her injury being very nearly healed and has began looking into training to return to the ring. Signatures and Finishers SIGNATURES 1: superkick ((sometimes followed by 450 splash)) 2: pop up kneestrike (renamed derailed used against small avi only) 3: flying ddt ((used as a big omg moment similar to 450 splash renamed DLR after the docklands light railway)) 4: CrossRail ((aka crossroads can be a finisher as well)) Finishers Tube Driver ((aka crucifix Driver)) Crossrail ((is also used as a signature)) Category:Dcwf